ROME
| rank = # 3 | minimumpower = 0 | power = 456.38 | powerstat = | infantry = 441,217 | vehicles = 4,137 | aircraft = 0 | navy = 44 | ballistic missiles = 0 | nukes = 0 }} History ROME, is an alliance that was created by Batiatus, before the release of project "APPLE". He wished to re brand The Helghast Empire When Anson released Apple to the public, Batiatus made ROME. At the time most did not think it wise, but he went against the wishes of some alliances, to form the alliance, the first few days were rocked by inactivity and a bad forum, but Batiatus, with his famous sternness stuck too making the alliance grow and prosper. Our motto is "Deos Fortioribus Adesse" Translated it means "The gods are said to aid the stronger" Charter ROME charter Preamble We, People of Rome, do so proclaim our existence on planet Anson, our intentions being to foster a prosperous domestic, political, and military environment for our members; to offer our friendship and loyalty to allies, to retain our rights through force of arms should it become necessary. Article 1: Admission Any nation may request membership in ROME, only those who pass our tests and show loyalty will be accepted. Article 2: Structure of the alliance The Emperor The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. Every Emperor is appointed by their predecessor and ascends to the throne upon the termination of the latter's reign. In the absence of the Emperor, the Regent shall execute the duties of the Emperor. The Regent The Regent is the Emperors right hand, and shall serve under the Emperor until he steps down or assumes Emperor role. He commands the alliance when the Emperor is away. The Regent has the power to command each department, but he/she cannot sign any treaty or declare war. The Regent also heads one of the departments. 2. Government The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his or her sole discretion. The Emperor can delegate power to said office to the extent that the Emperor deems appropriate. Such offices may, at the Emperor's discretion, create subordinate positions, delegate power to said positions and appoint members to them. The Emperor is the final authority on all matters and as such, any office, position or policy within the alliance may be altered or removed at the Emperor's will. 3. Government offices Emperor Regent Praetor of War Censor of Finance Legatus of Foreign Affairs Questor of Internal Affairs Aedile of Media Aedile of Recruitment Article IV: War Only the Emperor has the power to send the alliance to war, at such time a mass mail will be sent out before hand to alert all nations. Article V: Treaties Although the diplomat core can seek out treaties, only the emperor and his government has the power to sign them. Article Vi: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Emperor, it is then up to the Emperor to decide to change it or not. Currant treaties MAoDP Bloc with Galt's Gulch Link to treaty page Graphics File:War banner.png|ROME War banner File:Peacebanner.png|ROME Peace banner File:RomeEmperor.png|Emperor rank bar File:RomeCensor.png|Censor rank bar File:ROMEQuestor.png|Questor rank bar File:ROMELegatus.png|Legatus rank bar File:ROMEPraetor.png File:ROMECitizen.png‎|Citizen rank bar File:romeForeign_Guest.png|Foreign Guest rank bar Category:Alliance Category:Project Apple